


Peter Parker/Spiderman - Feverish Puking

by 2dsickfics



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Fics [12]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Nausea, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Peter Parker/Spiderman - Feverish Puking fic from my tumblr.





	Peter Parker/Spiderman - Feverish Puking

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: A is feverish, B is a kind heart with a weak stomach. A is needy and wants cuddles and tummy rubs and B stays with him. In the middle of the night A wakes up to throw up and B rubs his back with one hand, but with the other he holds his own mouth in queasiness

Ned is lying next to Peter on the couch as they watch _The Day Of The Doctor_ for the hundredth time, Peter leaning on his friend’s shoulder while he sleepily stares at the screen. The sleepover was planned days in advance, but the activities need to change course when Peter catches a fever, and whenever his temperature is elevated he becomes incredibly nauseous - it’s always been that way.

He hasn’t thrown up yet, but it’s only a matter of time before his stomach wins over his willpower. The sickness is rolling trhough his stomach in waves, each one closer to his throat and triggering almost-gags. When his mouth starts to water he finally moves from the resting position to a stick-straight spined and rigid limbed sitting posture. 

When he feels a burning rising up his chest he dashes to the bathroom to spare Ned the sight; they don’t need two pukey bois. Peter chuckles internally at the sentence he just thought as he reaches the tiled room, props himself up on the counter and retches the lemonade he’d had earlier down the drain.

When he’s done he turns the tap and water swirls the vomit away, although had there been more he doesn’t think it would have worked so well. His shoulders jerk with a shudder from the thought of cleaning that.

“You okay, man?” Ned questions as Peter flops exhaustedly onto the couch. The 15 meter sprint and puking had him panting for minutes and his legs felt like lead.

“I-I’m fine. My tummy hurts, though.” Ned understands that Peter wants comfort. More specifically he wants cuddles, and - judging by the way he’s clutching his gut - some belly rubs.

“Okay, come here.” The ill boy shuffles towards Ned’s inviting warmth and is immediately wrapped in protective arms, a warm hand moving to his midsection to ease the ache. He sinks into his friend and slowly but surely dozes off.

* * *

When Ned next opens his eyes Peter is struggling desperately to get out of his arms, face ashen and eyes panicked. Ned instantly lets go and sits up but it’s already too late. Pete pitches forwards over the edge of the couch and heaves, a chunky substance falling from his lips. Ned’s own stomach flips and he quietly places a hand over his mouth and watches his hand intently as he gently strokes his friend’s back.

The situation isn’t ideal but he knows Peter would do the same for him, so he takes a breath to steady himself and continues soothing the sick kid as he vomits more onto the carpet.


End file.
